Désirs
by Asrial
Summary: Le super sérum a plus modifié le Capitaine que la plus part des gens le réalisent. Schmith n'est pas le seul qui a vu ses sentiments les plus noirs etre exacerbés. Meme le gentil Steve Rogers en subit les contre coups.


Désirs

La première fois, je crois me souvenir d'avoir eut peur. Jamais de toute ma vie je n'avais ressentit une pareille angoisse.

Pourtant, l'angoisse n'était pas ce qui me faisait peur. non. l'angoisse était une sensation qui m'avait accompagné toute ma vie. je la connaissais intimement. c'était une vieille amie qui m'avait toujours serrée la poitrine, presque plus encore que l'asthme et les pneumonies à répétition qui avaient faillit me tuer depuis ma naissance.

La peur, elle, était une nouveauté. Pas totalement bien sur, mais une copine qui revenait dire bonjour. Elle m'avait elle aussi accompagné pendant une bonne partie de mon enfance, jusqu'à ce que Bucky arrive et me sauve de ma propre terreur. Pendant des années, il avait été mon chevalier blanc, mon guerrier protecteur. Avant lui, ma vie n'avait été qu'une succession de souffrances et de peurs. La souffrance de mon corps malingre qui se maintenait difficilement en vie, plus parce que je suis borné comme une brique qu'autre chose, la peur de mourir et d'abandonner ma mère aux coups de mon père, alcoolique brutal traumatisé par la grande guerre.

Lorsque Bucky s'était installé dans l'appartement en face du nôtre, c'était comme si mon univers s'était ouvert. Moi qui ne voyais qu'en nuances de gris de puis ma naissance, l'arrivée de ce gamin bravache mais pourtant si doux et protecteur avec moi avait été ce qui m'avait sauvé la vie. Et probablement ce qui me restait de raison. Soyons réalistes, on ne devient pas un Avengers en étant très sain d'esprit, pas plus qu'on ne se laisse percer de plein d'aiguilles remplies de produits inconnue avant de passer au four thermostat huit sans avoir un grain déjà bien frit sous le crâne.

Combien de fois Bucky n'a-t-il hébergé avec sa maman quand mon père me jetait dehors ? Combien de fois a-t-il soigné mes plaies lorsque quelqu'un me prenait comme tete de turc ?  
>Il m'a apprit à me battre, ou tout au moins, à me défendre le temps qu'il arrive pour me sauver, encore.<p>

En riant, il se moquait gentiment de moi. Je commencais les bagarres mais c'était toujours lui qui les finissaient. Ca le faisait rire. Et j'aimais bien le voir rire. Même si rétrospectivement, je réalise que Bucky n'a jamais été un gentil garçon. Même s'il m'adorait, même si je l'aimais profondément, notre relation était quelque part profondément malsaine. A croire que la vie nous avait déjà tordue alors même que nous n'étions que des gosses qui se débattaient dands une existence difficile sans certitude d'arriver à l'age adulte. Enfin, Bucky avait quand même de meilleures chances que moi de gagner ce loto là.

En y refléchissant, j'aimais déja me battre. Erskine pouvait en dire ce qu'il voulait, JE pouvais en dire ce que je voulais, j'étais peut-être un homme bon, mais j'étais quand meme avide de combat. peut-être que mon état de santé qui me forçait à me battre pour la moindre inspiration m'avait-il préparé à ca. ou peut-être pas.  
>je n'en sais rien…<p>

Quand je suis devenu Captain America, les premiers temps, je n'ai pas vu de différence.

Howard m'avait prévenu que la transformation totale prendrait plus que les quelques minutes de pure souffrance que j'avais supporté dans le caisson de l'armée avec le serum et les rayons vitas.

Erskine s'en doutait aussi mais avait tenté de me protéger de cet élément. Après tout, Schmith n'était pas devenu totalement devenu fou tout de suite. Il avait fallut quelques jours. Si l'armée devait me tuer parce que je commençais a perdre la boule, autant que je ne le sache pas. On ne prévient pas un mouton qu'on envoie a l'abattoir après tout.

la première fois que j'ai ressenti ce besoin bizarre, j'ai eut peur, à nouveau.  
>je croyais avoir oublié cette saveur acre et acide.<p>

Puis la peur est passée, comme toujours.

La transformation n'était pas finie ? Qu'y pouvais-je ? Rien, comme au reste. Ne restait que l'angoisse….Alors pourquoi avoir peur ? La boule que j'avais dans le ventre était bien suffisante.

Puis j'ai retrouvé Bucky. Et l'angoisse à disparue. Comme toujours quand mon ami était près de moi.  
>Je ne me suis pas soucié plus avant des transformations secondaires que je subissais. Moi qui n'avais jamais eut besoin de me raser le museau ai du apprendre à tenir un coupe chou. Mes sens qui continuaient à se développer au point que je pouvais reconnaître le mensonge chez quelqu'un en entendant les changements de son rythme cardiaque ou sa peur en sentant la modification de son odeur corporelle, mon appétit croissant, MES appétits croissants.<br>J'ai eut honte au début, avant qu'une fois encore Bucky ne vienne à mon secours. C'est lui qui m'a poussé dans les bras de ma première dame de petite vertue. C'est sans doute risible, mais jusque là, j'étais un gentil petit puceau de 25 ans. Avec mon physique d'ablette asthmatique, qui aurait voulu de moi de toute façon ? A cette époque déjà, être juste "un gentil garçon" n'était vraiment pas suffisant pour séduire une dame. Alors trouver quelqu'un pour sacrifier juste a quelques jeux sous la couette…. Sans compter, et c'est là tout le sel de la chose, que le moindre énervement pouvait me déclencher une crise. Je comprends donc intimement les problèmes que peut rencontre Bruce Banner. Certes, un peu de soulagement manuel ne risquait pas de me rendre tout vert, mais plutôt tout bleu. A cause de l'asthme, les rares fois ou j'ai put sacrifier a un peu d'indulgence pendant mon adolescence m'ont laissé à moitié mort étouffé par mes propres poumons malades.  
>Avec ma force décuplée et mes appétits charnels aussi, il a bien fallut trouver un moyen de distraire mon esprit de cette démangeaison perpétuelle qui me hurler de la soulager. Très vite, ma main gauche n'a plus été suffisante. Sans compter que pour ça, il fallait un peu d'intimité. Intimité qu'il était plus que difficile de trouver dans un camp militaire comme le notre. Je partageais bien ma tente avec Bucky, une concession a mon statut de Captain America. Sans ça, nous nous serions entassés comme les autres à 8 sous une seule tente. A l'époque, je me demandais parfois si les autres n'avaient pas un peu peur de moi. Bucky était le seul a oser rester "réellement" près de moi. A présent, a voir comment les agents me traitent, comment Stark, Banner et les autres me traitent, je n'ai plus de doute. A l'époque, les soldats me reverraient, mais ils avaient tout autant peur de moi. Comment puis-je le leur reprocher ? J'étais une expérience sortie d'un tube a essai. Tony à tout à fait raison là dessus. Tout ce qu'il y a d'exceptionnel chez moi vient d'un tube en verre estampillé Stark Industrie. Quelque part, je suis sur que si je passais au tribunal, Stark pourrait réclamer ma propriété exclusive.<p>

Mais toujours était-il qu'avec mon uniforme, se balader avec une erection de la taille de l'everest 18h par jour était aussi impossible que ridicule et épuisant. Un petit détail ridicule dont je doute qu'il ai été prévu par Erskine.

Bucky était mort de rire lorsqu'il a réalisé mon "petit problème".

Mort de rire et pourtant, comme toujours, tellement secourable… J'étais écarlate la première fois qu'il m'a traîné dans un bordel. Lorsque Bucky m'a abandonné entre les mains de la gentille fille qui avait accepté de me prendre en charge (pour être honnête, j'ai cru un moment que les filles allaient se battre. elles ont finies par me jouer à la courte paille. Charmant.) je ne savais plus où me mettre. Même si mon corps avait lui bien comprit ce que je faisais là et ce a quoi il allait avoir droit. Je me rappelle encore de son nom. Eloise. Une gentille petite française aux cheveux chatains et aux yeux noisette. Elle avait un petit sourire coquin que n'aurait pas renié Stark. Elle était aussi charmante qu'elle fut attentive. Et je la laissais totalement épuisée. Pendant tout le tout ou notre commando est resté dans le coin, je lui suis resté "fidèle". A elle et a quatre de ses copaines. Il me fallait bien ça pour tenir la distance. Là, Bucky ne rigolait plus du tout le pauvre. Il était même ronchon comme une vieille chamelle. Et jaloux.

Jalousie bien trouble autant que stupide qui a trouvé rapidement sa résolution. Lorsque nous sommes partis pour l'allemagne. Lorsque les dames n'étaient pas disponibles ou accessible, lui l'était toujours. Je n'aurais jamais pensé un jour avoir une relation avec un mâle. pourtant, j'ai réalisé rapidement lorsqu'il dormait dans mes bras, totalement épuisé, que le sexe de mes partenaires avaient bien moins d'importance que ce qu'ils étaient.

Je ne peux m'empecher de rire aux éclats en imaginant la tête que pourrait faire Stark, lui qui m'imagine encore puceau s'il savait tout ça. Je le laisse dire et croire. il est assez amusant de le laisser faire. le jour ou il réalisera, ou apprendra, que j'ai un crédit ouvert sans limite par le SHIELD et aux frais du contribuable dans plusieurs des meilleurs bordels des USA et des grandes villes du monde ou j'ai été amené à intervenir sera un moment de pure délectation sadique pour moi.

Car voila bien mon réel problème. Tout le reste n'est que peccadille finalement.

Le sérum exacerbe tout. La grandeur et la gentillesse. la cruauté et la violence. Le sadisme et le plaisir.  
>Tout est augmenté, multiplié, transformé en quelque chose de plus grand, de plus fort.<p>

Et de plus dangereux.

L'affection se transforme en amour.

La tendresse en passion.

L'indifférence en haine…

Je comprends pourquoi Schmith est devenu Crane Rouge. Je comprends aussi comment.

Son désir de pouvoir a été multiplié. Comme le mien de protéger ceux qui me sont chers s'est élargis à la protection de tout en général.

Mes émotions lorsque j'ai été soumis au sérum étaient plus positives que négatives, contrairement aux siennes. je suis sur que c'est ce qui m'a sauvé de devenir un autre monstre comme lui. Le serum nous a poussé tous les deux vers le coté de notre personnalité qui était déja le plus développé. Ou qui s'exprimaient le plus au moment ou le sérum nous a ravagé. Et je n'utilise pas ce terme sans raison.

je suis devenu meilleur, il est devenu pire.  
>En gros.<br>Dans le détail….les choses sont légèrement différentes.  
>La première fois que ce besoin nouveau m'a étreint, l'angoisse est revenue, lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite lorsque j'ai réalisé ma peine à le tenir en respect. C'était au combat, comme maintenant. Contre un soldat d'Hydra, pas comme ici. C'était un besoin impérieux, débilitant, avilisant même. Un besoin qu'il me fallait assouvir à l'instant. Comment ai-je réussit à lui résister ? J'ai déjà dit que je peux être borné comme une mule morte. Et c'est sans doute la seule chose, l'unique chose, qui m'a sauvé à cet instant de basculer et de devenir un autre Crane Rouge. Si j'avais tué ce soldat à ce moment là, je crois que je n'aurais plus jamais pu faire marche arrière.<br>Ce qui me fait penser...il faudrait que je lâche le cou du vilain de la semaine quand même.

Mais je n'ai pas envie, au contraire. je serre un peu plus.

J'aime le bruit qu'il fait pendant qu'il étouffe lentement. j'aime le sentir à ma merci.

"- Heu… Cap ? Il faut lacher le monsieur là hein…" 

La voix de Stark est aussi agaçante que le zozonement d'un moustique a mes oreilles.

"- Cap ? Rogers ? Steve ?"

Je peine a controler les violences qui me viennent au poignet parfois. C'est comme une drogue. Comme les litres d'alcool que Stark s'envoie dans le gosier.  
>Suis-je le seul a ressentir ces bouffées soudains de brutalité ? Cette envie de prendre quelqu'un par la gorge et de serrer ? Sans doute est-ce ma dose de monstruosité. Nous sommes tous des monstres ici.<p>

Je dois me mordre la langue à sang pour que la douleur dans ma bouche apaise quelque peu le besoin de faire mal qui me remonte dans le bras.

Ce désir brutal me fait peur autant qu'il me fait trembler d'envie. Peut-être devrais-je accepter la proposition que Fury m'a fait de me présenter a une Lady de ses amies. Elle dirige un donjon. Comment Fury a-t-il comprit mon problème ? Je n'en sais rien mais ce type sait toujours tout de toute façon. Je vais probablement finir par accepter même si les explications du Directeur ont faillit me faire mourir de honte lorsqu'il m'a crûment expliqué ce qu'est un Donjon. Avant qu'il ne se racle la gorge et détourne le regard quand je lui ai demandé comment il en savait autant.

Mais je comprends.

Quand vous passez votre vie a donner des ordres, à prendre dé décisions qui peuvent impacter la vie de centaines de milliers de personnes, et ce, depuis des décennies, il doit être des plus reposant et apaisant de laisser le contrôle à quelqu'un d'autre une fois de temps en temps et d'obéir aux ordre d'un autre sans plus se poser de question.

Vraiment, je crois que je vais accepter. Tant que mes désirs de violence se limitaient aux vilains qui pointent régulièrement leurs vilains museaux, ma brutalité contre eux n'est pas "si" grave. Il n'y a que moi, et Fury, qui savons. Mais à présent ? Je n'en suis plus à de tels jeux d'enfants.

Comment réagiraient mes amis s'ils savaient ?  
>Comment me regarderaient-ils s'ils réalisaient que j'ai parfois envie de les attraper par la gorge, de serrer jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'étouffent à moitié, que j'ai envie de voir la panique dans leurs yeux pendant que je serre encore.<p>

Je veux voir la douleur, je veux les voir se débattre sous mes mains. Je veux les dominer totalement et les forcer à me supplier.

Ce besoin sadique de les faire souffrir et de les ployer sous ma volonté et mes désirs est parfois si fort que je descends à la salle de sport pour tuer quelques sacs de sable en imaginant que c'est l'un deux que je roue de coups jusqu'à ce qu'ils me supplient d'arrêter. Et plus l'idée qu'ils puissent me résister est forte, plus j'en suis émoustillé.

Je dois être vraiment fou….

Je ne sais pas ce que le sérum à fait de moi dans le détail, mais je sais que ses modifications se sont terminées il y a peu de temps. Il aura fallut près d'une année de mon temps personnel pour ça.  
>Près d'un an pour que les modifications intellectuelles rattrapent les modifications physiques.<p>

Que suis-je devenu ?  
>Suis-je encore le gentil garçon, l'homme bon que Erskine a vu et qu'il m'a demandé de rester ?<br>Ou suis-je réellement devenu un monstre, comme Schmith ? Est ce que je me pose encore réellement la question ou n'est ce que poudre aux yeux pour quelque chose que j'ai accepté ? Je crois malheureusement que c'est la seconde solution. Je suis un monstre. Je le soupçonnais, j'en suis sûr a présent.

J'ai finit par lâcher le vilain du jour avant de le tuer. Il n'est même pas inconscient. Le besoin de faire mal a finit par passer lui aussi.

Stark me regard bizarrement.  
>le besoin de faire mal reviendra.<p>

il revients toujours.

L'angoisse aussi à finit par passer.

J'accepte.  
>J'accepte ce nouveau changement en moi comme j'ai accepter tous les autres.<p>

C'est quelque chose que j'ai apprit très tôt lorsque mon corps se pliait en deux de douleur pendant une de mes crises d'asthme : accepter ce que je ne peux changer et faire au mieux avec.

Je suis devenu un monstre.

Le but du jeu, à présent, est que je le reste, en silence, sans blesser personne.

"- Capitaine…."

Fury doit être télépathe. Des fois, je me le demande.

"- Je crois que je vais accepter votre proposition."

Il hocha sèchement la tête. Il n'en doutait pas. Qu'il me connaisse mieux que moi-même m'agace parfois. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il, entre autre, qu'il est l'une des très rares personnes que je n'ai pas envie de voir a mes pieds. Et sans doute pour ça qu'il finira par y être. Parce qu'il est l'un des seuls qui serait capable de me tenir tête.

Il ne s'agit pas de force physique. il s'agit d'un contrôle infiniment plus intime, profond et dangereux. Il sait que je suis sur une corde étroite qu'il a lui-même emprunté il y a des années. Comme lui avant moi, sans doute, quelqu'un l'a aidé à avancer sur cette corde étroite jusqu'à ce qu'il traverse le précipice, aussi bien moral que physique qui s'étend sous mes pieds.

"- Ca ira mieux dans quelques semaines."

Je le crois sur parole.

"- Hooooo Nicky ! Vous faites des avances a notre capitaine ? Comme c'est chouuuu !"

les railleries de Tony m'amuserais presque si ce n'était le désir brûlant qui me fait soudain serrer les poings. Sous sourire diminue avant qu'il n'avale sa salive. Son trouble, exempt de peur, ne fait que m'exciter encore plus.

"- Il vous faudra un peu d'entraînement avant, Capitaine. Mais je suis sur que Stark profitera grandement de vos futur compétence."

Fury ricanait presque lorsque Tony fuit sous mon regard. Mais il y avait du désir aussi dans le sien. Et du trouble.

Le même que le mien il y a encore quelques semaines.

Fury pose sa main sur mon épaule.  
>Je dois faire un effort pour lâcher son poignet ganté.<p>

"- Allez vous changer Capitaine. Je vais vous déposer."

Autant ne pas attendre oui.

Je deviens dangereux.


End file.
